projectailemerfandomcom-20200214-history
Cutscene Script - Barney Smith - 1700875
Cutscene Script - Barney Smith - 1700875 'Foreword ' The following cutscene is one of the scenes that follows a success state of the “Go Out and Socialise, part 2” quest. Ailemer first meets with one of the coup’s leader’s Lord Wrenn, a Lord of high standing and repute but questionable moral fibre. The scene is intended to be short and simply establish the nature of the conversation the pair are about to have as gameplay in Project Ailemer often features navigating conversations and a longer cutscene would detract from that gameplay. 'Script ' SCENE #2 INT. - VANDERBILT II’S CASTLE - MID DAY MEDIUM SHOT OF AILEMER AND WRENN WALKING SIDE BY SIDE This scene takes place in the back passages and narrow corridors in the lower levels of the castle. The corridors are narrow and winding with seemingly no order to them. The construction is mainly aging stone, in stark contrast to the grandiose nature of the upper levels shown in the previous scene. Characters in this scene are: AILEMER LORD WRENN WRENN (Gives AILEMER a friendly smile as the pair leave a spiral staircase, entering a dimly lit and damp corridor of the castle’s depths) So how fares your mother, AILEMER? AILEMER (Glances up at WRENN, then returns to looking down the corridor. Their footsteps give a faint echo as they walk along the corridor) She is well my lord, though she worries for me and my father. I’ll be certain to tell her you were asking of her, I’m sure she’ll be pleased. WRENN (Nodding, clearly not particularly interested in the current subject matter) That’s good, that’s good and your sister ROSE? She was but a babe the last time I saw her, she must be what? 10 years old now? AILEMER (AILEMER answers politely, he can tell WRENN is just dispensing pleasantries but doesn’t want to be rude either.) She is well also, my Lord. Her 16th birthday is next month, she has grown into a respectable lady. (Pause) Though I’m sure you did not bring me all the way down here (AILEMER gestures broadly to their surroundings) just to talk of my family. WRENN (Smiles knowingly, appreciating the young man’s shrewd mind.) Perceptive as always young AILEMER. Though please, don’t think I do not care for you or your family, I do. Your father is an old friend as I’m sure you know. You are right of course, there is something I want to discuss. I wanted to get your thoughts on this ghastly “coup” business. I thought this would be a good place to talk about something so… (WRENN searches for a diplomatic word) complex. (AILEMER listens quietly and keeps a neutral expression as the older man talks) WRENN A tricky business, to think that there are rebels in our midst! I have my own opinions of course, but I wanted to pick the brains of one of our up and coming young men. Get the insight of someone fresh to this theatre. So AILEMER, how do you think the court should proceed? BRIDGING SHOT TO A MEDIUM SHOT OF ONLY WRENN TRANSITION TO GAMEPLAY THAT IS FRAMED WITH THE SAME MEDIUM SHOT OF WRENN